


The Logical Fate

by Heathcliff



Category: South Club (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Olympic Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathcliff/pseuds/Heathcliff
Summary: Taehyun is determinate to prove he’s capable of love but fate isn’t included in his equation…yet.





	The Logical Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another old story I'm posting on this platform :) It's my favourite work tho

 

“I’m sorry”

  
“It’s okay,” Taehyun replies back looking at his now ex-girlfriend, but she seems incapable of doing the same. Her eyes are glued to her empty cup, fingers tracing the already dry edges. Her lower lip is hidden under her teeth, her spontaneous way of expressing guilt.  
  
Taehyun knows her too well.They’ve dated for two years.

  
He surely can’t remember the first time they met or the first time they kissed. It is awful of him. But he isn’t the one breaking up.  
  
  
“We can stay friends.” Her words are almost a whisper.

  
Why people breaking up always think it’s the right thing to say?, Taehyun wonders. There is no place for friendship when you break someone’s heart. But was his heart even broken?

  
“I have plenty friends already.”

  
He knows he’s rude but he believes he has the upper hand by playing the victim. He always did.  
  
  
Every single partner he’d had was the one breaking up with him. It hasn’t affected him in the long run, until today. Why is he always accepting to date someone when he knows he’s going to be dumped at the end? Why does he always take that risk?

  
“I’m really sorry, Taehyun, I thought you’d be the one.”

  
Right, it is _that_. Everyone takes that risk because of that. Finding the “one”.  
  
  
He suddenly starts sneering, confusing the girl who finally looks up at him.

  
“What a stupid idea you have here… I bet you think this new guy is your soulmate too?” He gives her a sick smile, leaning back on his chair and reversing the situation. He’s not the idiot here.

  
“Tae-”

  
“Let me guess. You met him by chance and you felt like in those romantic movies? And now you’re convinced he’s your other half, after dating over eight persons before him? What kind of joke is this? Fate?” He coughs, swallows up and goes on without mercy. “I bet you’ll meet your new soulmate next year, maybe even next month and you will convince yourself, once again, that it’s the big love of your life, right?"  
  
  
The girl is in tears, her face flushing from embarrassment as eyes look up in their direction. Taehyun is loud enough for everyone to hear and the humiliation is too much to take.

  
“What do you know about love, Taehyun?”

  
Wait, what?

  
“You think you know it all but this is also your fault!” She stands up, tears wetting her face to the chin. She is determinate to continue. “I wouldn’t believe him being the one if you had treated me better… you can’t show affection to people, you can’t even be a lover…” She wipes her cheeks, coughing on a sob.  
  
  
Everyone, including the waiters, is now looking at them and Taehyun seems to have lost the ability to speak.

  
“I never felt loved… our relationship seemed like a side activity to you.” She zips up her bag, never taking her eyes off him.. “The only reason why I stayed with you for so long was because I was head over heels for you… but you’re incapable of love Nam Taehyun.” And after that, she leaves.

  
Her words don’t.  
  
  
“That can’t be true.” He mumbles to himself. It’s all lies. Of course he can love, or else what would he be? What would that make him? What would have all his relationships meant? Wouldn’t be getting dumped every time be for that reason?

  
“No, it can’t be..”

  
_He can’t love_ , she said. Well, he’ll prove her wrong. No… all of them. They were all wrong.  
  
  
“That was quite a show, I can’t believe she said all these stuff to you and-”

  
Taehyun just stands up at that moment… and gets coffee all over his white shirt. The responsible in question is a waiter with a rough voice he can hear from all the gibberish that’s reached his ears.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry, oh my god.” All sort of expressions cross his face. It’s amusing but Taehyun’s mind is elsewhere and he doesn’t even feel the wetness on his chest.  
  
  
_This is what they’d call a meeting by destiny, just like in those movies, right? Seems like a challenge to me. I’ll prove them what I’m capable of._

  
“Go out with me on a date.”

  
The waiter’s face is still screaming horror and his hands filled with napkins when Taehyun speaks.

  
“That’s rand-”

  
“Random, I know. But you’re cute and I suddenly want to go out with you. Are you gonna say yes or no?"  
  
  
The man glances him down, still in shock but he can’t deny that being told he’s cute by an actual handsome customer feels nice. He wouldn’t be there if his friend hadn’t fallen sick and asked him to replace him just for a day. The situation is so impossibly reproducible in other circumstances that the answer is clear like water to him. This is fate.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Good.” Taehyun adds and smiles very nicely. He takes one of the napkins from his hands and write down a number.

He can actually look more handsome, the waiter thinks.  
  
  
“This is my number. Call me at the end of your shift and we’ll settle a date. See ya.” He greets, leaves money for the note and walks forward.

  
The man looks at him, still amazed by the unique events before realizing something.

  
“You don’t know my name!” He yells and Taehyun turns back. “It’s Mino.” He goes on, not feeling a bit embarrassed for his bold move.

  
“Oh…and I’m Ta-”

  
“Taehyun. I heard it earlier.” He beams and Taehyun smiles back before waving goodbye and leaving the café.  
  
  
“I think I found the one.” Mino mumbles to himself as he returns to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
**One hour earlier, somewhere, above the skies**

  
“Jinwoo! Jinwoo! You gotta hear this! The god of Hell is fighting with the god of Music because the Lord dismissed the latter of his function and told him to share hell… guess who came up with that idea?”

  
“You.” Jinwoo says, emotionless.

  
“It’s not fun when you don’t laugh back!” Seunghoon pouts and sits next to the god. The latter has his face glued to the earth screen beneath him. The scene is in a café where a man and a girl just entered.

  
“I’m not interested in knowing Lee Sooman and Yang Suk’s arguments even though the latter totally deserves that for his terrible work.” He says, still gazing at the screen.  
  
  
“What’s wrong, Jinu?” The god caresses his hair, concerned about his favourite person.

  
“That girl… she’s about to break up with him.”

  
“If it makes you sad then why don’t you change it? You’re the god of Love after all! Make her fal-”

  
“I can’t because I already made her find her soulmate.”

  
“Then why are you so down? A new relationship will start!” Seunghoon tries to cheer him up, shaking his shoulders franticly.  
  
  
“Because I can’t do anything for the man.” Jinwoo looks back, his deer eyes teary. “He doesn’t believe in soulmates and I just made his girlfriend meet her own. It’s awful.” He hides his face in the other’s chest who draws circles on his back to soothe him.

  
“Calm down, we just have to make him meet his soulmate, right?”

  
“He won’t even believe it’s the one.” The god of Love is desperate. It’s usually hard to make persons meet their soulmates in time because he happens to like binge-watching humans’ romance TV shows and so he doesn’t do the majority of his work. But what is the most difficult –and still rare- to him is when he does his job well but gets one or the two parts not believing they’re each other’s halves.  
  
And that human being, Nam Taehyun didn’t believe in the concept to begin with.

  
“Well, we’ll force him!” Seunghoon cups his wet cheeks and stares at him determinate. “Let’s make his soulmate come and then you can let me do the rest of the work. Just tell me what I need to know.”  
  
  
Jinwoo smiles, relieved. If there is something the god of Mischief loves more than doing pranks here and there, it’s definitely making this person happy.

  
“His soulmate is a romance author whereas this man works in the scientific field so they can’t easily meet. But the author’s flatmate and closest friend works at the café as a waiter.”

  
“Okay, then I’ll just go check yesterday’s capsule and make the flatmate eat a rotten sandwich per accident, he’ll be so sick that he’ll have to ask the author to replace him for the day. Then you can watch me do few tricks and we’ll get your pair together, okay?”  
  
Seunghoon pulls his thumbs up and only walks away when the god nods twice.  
  
  
Seconds later, he’s back with some fried holy chicken bucket.

  
“Okay done, now let’s get to the actual show.”

  
They’re at the girl crying scene before the bucket is empty.

  
“Savage.”

  
“The things she told him are so not nice. Why isn’t he crying?” Jinwoo mumbles after a bite.

  
“Well, from the way his thoughts are wandering, he’s not unaffected.”

  
Just then, the author appears, leaving the kitchen with warm coffee in hand, just in time to see the scene.

  
“Here we go.” Seunghoon sneers and the other god can’t wait to see his tricks. The girl isn’t out when he starts implementing a stupid idea in the scientific’s head: proving to people he will never meet again someone he doesn’t even believe in. And then it just takes him to make him decide to stand up clumsily.

  
It happens then.

  
The author is too close and spills the coffee all over the man. The latter still has a fresh determinate idea when a potential subject appears. He asks him out, strongly believing he will show ways of affections he actually never did before. The other is romantic and knows everything is settled in life like the way they just met and the unexpected confession. He says yes and it’s followed by the Love god’s screams of joy.

  
“You did it! They’re going out! They’re going out! These soulmates are going out together!”

  
“Can I get my thank you gift now?” Seunghoon smirks, leaning forward.

  
“Th-thank y-you gift?” Jinwoo is startled. One should beware when the god of Mischief smirks, even when he’s your closest friend.

  
“I want a date.” And one should also know that romantic gestures are the god of Love’s favourite things.

  
“Okay.” He answers, all smiley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When his phone rings, Taehyun checks the caller and it’s an unknown number. He hates replying when he doesn’t know who’s calling. Most of the time, it’s either some salesman shoving his products down his throat or someone making a mistake.

  
Which is why he doesn’t reply when the phone rings the first time with an unknown number.

  
He doesn’t the second.

  
But he does the third.  
  
  
He hates persistent people even more.  
  
“Hello, I don’t want your products and if you’re not a salesman, you got the wrong number. B-”

  
“This is not Taehyun?”

  
The voice is rough but warm. He recognizes it instantly and feels his cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

  
“I guess you are since you’re not hanging up.” The man chuckles from the other line and it feels even warmer. Taehyun feels a certain heat somewhere around his chest.

  
“Yeah, it’s me.” He replies, shy, which is surprising, even for him.

  
“So now you can finally note down my name.” Mino laughs and although in normal circumstances Taehyun would sneer back sarcastically and tell him he’s stating the obvious, he doesn’t. The heat doesn’t go and he realizes the man’s voice gives him a nice feeling.

  
“So… uhm.” The other seems to be at loss of words, almost awkward but goes on. “About the date… since you didn’t suggest a place yet, I was wondering if I could.”

  
“Sure.” Taehyun gains back his confidence, or at least that’s what his voice make it look like because the man is rubbing his shoulder with his free hand, anxious.

  
“Do you have any food allergy?”

  
He’s considerate.  
  
“Seafood… I can’t eat that.”

  
“Great because I prefer meat. Do you like grilled beef?”

  
He adores that.  
  
  
“Yes, that would be nice.”

  
He finds his own answer lame until the man replies back with another great. He guesses he isn’t the only one anxious. It’s almost childish to him. A man of his age and experience to feel anxious over planning a date. But then again, he challenged himself. Maybe it’s that.

  
“There is barbecue restaurant down the Rizière street. How about we meet there, Saturday at 7pm?”

  
“Sounds great.”

  
Now he’s even using great. _Great._  
  
  
“Okay, then I will leave you now to whatever you were doing.” Mino says and Taehyun wants to stop him but it feels absurd. “I’m looking forward to know you, Taehyun.” He adds and it soothes him completely.

  
There must be something about his voice. None of Taehyun’s lovers had such voice. Maybe it’s hearing a tone like that for the first time that makes him feel that way. Maybe he has something for rough and warm voices.

  
He almost says that but he replies with a “me too” instead and hangs up the phone.

  
Saturday, 7pm, down the Rizière street, he repeats to himself five times.  
  
  
They only met on Thursday but Saturday seems far away to Taehyun. He can barely believe the fact that he’s looking forward to it; that he has checked his wardrobe at least 7 times to look for the best outfit and ended up buying a new black buttoned shirt even though he already had two of them. Just seemed right for a date. The date.  
  
  
And it happens. He’s ten minutes early because he took the subway and didn’t know how much it would take him to reach his destination. He just knows it’s better than taking his car and risking getting stuck in a traffic jam.  He doesn’t regret it though because Mino is nine minutes early.  
  
He instantly smiles the moment he sees him and is greeted by a perfect white smile. The man’s eyes close cutely when he does and three wrinkles show up around that area. It’s charming.

  
Come to think of it, he didn’t look at him properly the first time. He surely looks better in that wine sweater and black pants than in the waiter uniform. And his skin, was it that smooth on Thursday?

  
Taehyun feels like he could ask him that question and the man would reply nicely, but he decides against it. He just wants to look.

  
“I guess both of our watches are ten minutes earlier.” Mino chuckles as he greets him.

  
Taehyun laughs at the lame joke and it doesn’t even feel surprising this time.  
  
  
They order the same thing and start talking as they wait after being served soju.

  
“So you like working at the café.”

  
_Nice try Taehyun, even the virgin guy at the lab can do better than this._

  
Mino laughs though.

  
“I don’t work at the café. I was just replacing a friend that day because he was sick. Our meeting is basically a coincidence.”  
  
  
A coincidence. _There are no coincidences in life_ , he wants to say but restrain himself. He swallows a whole glass.

  
“I’m actually an author. Not as famous as JK. Rowling, but I’ve got already 3 of my books published and so far, inspiration has never stopped.”

  
“Wow, a writer.” Taehyun is really amazed. He loves books, scientific ones.

  
“Yeah, I write romance.”

  
And this time he can’t restrain himself.

  
“Romance? Really?” He chuckles and it sounds mocking but the man doesn’t seem offended at all, at least not in a terrible way.

  
“Hey, I take that very seriously! Romance was my favourite genre during writing classes.” He frowns his thick eyebrows in a funny way and it makes Taehyun laugh even more.

  
“And why is that?” He covers his smile and Mino seems to drown in his eyes.

  
“I love the way you can create thousand, millions of ways for a couple to meet and have a unique relationship. The concept of halves becoming one attracts me deeply.”

  
“So you think we all have our fated ones?” It’s another mocking question but Mino answers differently, a sudden smirk curving upon his lips.

  
“I do.”

  
He doesn’t know if it’s the soju effect or it just sounds terribly attractive.

  
“So can you tell if I’m your soulmate or not?”

  
Bold. The soju effect.

  
“I’m waiting to know.” The seductive smirk is still there but Taehyun’s is gone and his cheeks are flushing. It’s probably the alcohol along with the heat being on.  
  
  
  
The fresh meat comes and the conversation is interrupted.

  
It’s back on after the third bite.

  
“What about you? What do you for a living?”

  
“I work in atmospheric chemicals. It’s a humdrum job but we get to see some nice transformations sometimes.”

  
“So you like magic stuff?” Mino enquires, taking another drink.

  
“It’s purely scientific. There is nothing magic about it.” It’s Taehyun’s turn to frown his eyebrows. His world is built up of pure logic.

  
“Still looks magic to me.”

  
But it does look magic to him too.  
  
  
The discussion goes on and different subjects are spoken about. They’re completely at ease even talking about private stuff and both blame it on the alcohol and the delicious food. They tell each other favourite food, towns, hobbies and even colours, as silly as it sounds.  
  
They even explain the story behind each scar they have on their arms or faces. And when Mino asks Taehyun if he feels okay following his break up, he answers that he didn’t like the girl that much and her cheesy dramas had been bothering him for a while. Then Taehyun asks Mino if it bothers him that he’s dating someone who just came out of a relationship and he tells him that it doesn’t in any way. It just feels right but he doesn’t include that in the reply.  
  
  
They’re in front of Taehyun’s apartment an hour later because Mino can’t let him go home alone in his drunk state. He won’t include alcohol in the next date for sure. This man has a zero tolerance, but he’s cute, like everything about him. Another comment he keeps for himself.

  
“Will you come in?” It’s both the sober and stupid Taehyun speaking. He challenged all his exes without their actual presence that he’d show them how capable of love he is. But he feels his heart falling down when Mino answers no.

  
“Another time, maybe.” He adds before leaning down and kissing his cheek and Taehyun’s heart is back in place.

  
“I will call you tomorrow. Now go to bed.” His voice is caring and soft. Now he wants him in only to hear more of it. He does like he’s told though and goes to sleep, expecting a call the morning after, which he surprisingly gets.

  
  
  
  
  
**Somewhere on Neptune**  
  
“Did we really have to go all the way to this planet for the first date?” Jinwoo asks as he sips up the milky galaxy shake.

  
“Well, you once said that seeing sunsets over the ocean is the best thing to do on first dates.” Seunghoon replies, wrapping the god with a blanket as they both float over the water.

  
“Oh my self, you remembered?” The pretty one is amazed, his eyes shining more than the stars around them.

  
“Of course. Will that get me a kiss?”

  
“Kisses are for the third date! ” Jinwoo pouts, determinate.

  
“According to who?”

  
“I saw that on humans’ TV shows! It’s a universal rule."  
  
  
Seunghoon wants to tell him that they’re gods and humans can’t make up universal rules for them but Jinwoo is too fascinated by those creatures for him to ruin the little fantasy. But he has his own idea.

  
“What if humans had different rules? Not like TV shows?”

  
“What? Is that possible?” Jinwoo is really perplexed. It makes him wonder. Humans do act differently from the characters in the TV shows he watches sometimes.

  
“How about we watch your new pair? If they kiss each other before the third date, then it’s definitely the universal rule.” Seunghoon sounds convincing even to himself. But then again, he has plenty tricks in his bag.

  
“Okay. But if they don’t, then you’ll keep waiting for this pair of lips.”

  
“I’ve waited long enough before asking you out, I can wait more for a kiss. Don’t you trust me?”

  
“I do.” Jinwoo beams at him and leans his head on his shoulder. “The sun is setting now.”

  
It doesn’t really set, that’s another human term, Seunghoon thinks but it still sounds adorable coming from Jinwoo to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next time they meet is the day after the date. When Mino calls Taehyun, it’s 11am but he’s still in bed with a heavy headache.  The man tells him he’s standing in front of his door over the phone and he’s suddenly awake, putting the first decent shirt and pants he finds and frantically brushing his teeth.

  
When he opens the door, Mino is standing there with a mug and a paper bag.  
  
  
“Herbal tea for the hangover and croissants for the breakfast.” He chimes and Taehyun’s headaches lessens a bit.

  
It feels weird to have your date over after meeting them only twice, but it doesn’t occur to him at all.  
  
  
He drinks the cleansing liquid and watches the man making coffee as if he was at his own place. It doesn’t seem weird at all.  
  
  
“Here, for Nam Taehyun. Just wait a half hour and you’ll feel better. Then you can have your coffee and croissants without wanting to throw up.”

  
“Thank you.” There is something other than Mino’s voice that makes him feel warm. And he can’t pinpoint it at all.

  
“I will go now. Tak-”

  
“No, stay!”

  
He isn’t even surprised by his own words. They come out too effortlessly. Mino’s presence is a natural thing. Even though he met him only three days ago.  
  
  
The man leans down, concern written all over his face.

  
“Are you sure? You probably have a lo-”

  
He’s cut by soft lips pecking his own, gently but determinate. It’s surprisingly natural to him. Taehyun’s lips are just magical even though he’s had only a date with him.

  
But the kiss feels like fireworks. Just like the way he describes it in his books. And it’s reciprocal.  
  
  
“Stay.” It’s a demand, a needy one and he can’t seem to refuse even though he had planned to write the whole day. There are things in the world you can’t refuse though, like fate.

  
“Okay.”  
  
  
They’re sitting on the couch watching a dramatic movie when Taehyun reminisces the sensation of Mino’s lips. He had promised himself and all his exes he’d be more loving. But why didn’t that thought cross his mind when he leaned down and claimed the man’s lips, spontaneously?

  
Was it another new natural thing?

  
  
  
  
**Jinwoo’s place, in the living room.**  
  
“You’re so early.” The Love god says when the god of Mischief enters, a basket of forbidden fruits in hand.

  
“I’m always early. Just earlier this time. Didn’t want to miss our reality TV show.”

  
Jinwoo simply smiles and invites him to come sit on the cloudy sofa as they turn the Earth TV on. Mino is waiting in front of Taehyun’s door then.

  
Perfect, thinks Seunghoon, he’ll just make them trip when the man will be about to leave and an accidental kiss will happen.

  
He gasps the moment Taehyun kisses Mino without his doing.

  
“Oh my self, he’s doing every soulmate thing! Look at this Seunghoon! He was the one kissing him first! He’s crazy for his half already!” Jinwoo exclaims excited, shaking Seunghoon’s shoulders.

  
“I am looking.” The latter replies, dazed.

  
“Turns out you were right about humans’ rules being different from their TV shows.”

  
“What?” He’s still astonished until he hears _shows_ but before he can grasp the god’s words, Jinwoo is cupping his face and kissing him passionately. It feels like million galaxies just collided together. The perfect boom.

  
“We can kiss before the third date.” The god of Love asserts, breaking the embrace.

  
“More than once, right?” Seunghoon asks, incapable of getting over the sensation.

  
“Of course. Romantic kisses go like this.” Jinwoo leans again to kiss him gently but the other claims his lips languidly, hugging his frame against his own. He waited to do this more than actually asking him for a date.

  
Jinwoo chuckles after a while, pecks never stopping. “You’re acting like a soulmate with her half.” He says and Seunghoon widens his eyes at him.

  
“Have you never thought that we could have soulmates too?”

  
“We can?” Jinwoo is startled. Even as the god of Love, it never occurred to him that he could have his own soulmate.

  
“Isn’t it the basic universal rule?” Seunghoon chimes, amused by his own words but totally believing in them.

  
“It is.” The other confirms, his face lightening up and his view is suddenly changing. It could happen to him too. Or wasn’t it already happening?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a month of knowing each other, Taehyun and Mino met twenty-five times.

If it’s not on dates, it’s dinners or breakfast before work, jogging every Sunday -because it’s apparently healthy even though it isn’t in their habits- , doing shopping together since second opinions matters and suddenly friends are not reachable.

  
And when they don’t see each other, two hours of phone speaking seem like the only solution to get through the day.

  
It’s not surprising for Mino. He knows love should be like that.

  
It is to Taehyun. He knows he shouldn’t be like that.  
  
  
The challenge is at fault, he keeps repeating to himself every time he has a doubt about his behaviour. He repeats it one hundred and eighty times during the whole month.  
  
  
  
The next month is almost the same, in an upgraded way.

  
They don’t meet as often because they spend nights at each other’s places and seeing one another every morning is no longer an expected thing but a habit.

  
That month Taehyun blames it on the challenge only fifteen times. He forgets to all the other two hundred and eighty-five times.  
  
  
  
  
The third month, they can no longer make the difference between their clothes and Taehyun doesn’t realizes he goes to work wearing sneakers too often. Bathes become boring to take alone and every lunch is shared in the same space or over the phone. One of the main characters on Mino’s new draft has all Taehyun’s features.

  
The latter has no longer the challenge in mind.  
  
  
  
  
But it comes back the fourth month.

  
His performance at work is lacking because he sleeps late and it becomes hard to focus. His superior’s reports are less positive since he leaves earlier than anyone.

  
Taehyun shouldn’t be like that. And this challenge he’d set to himself is going too far if it can potentially make him lose his job.

  
He breaks up with Mino. The latter doesn’t see it coming and can’t reply back.

  
Taehyun thinks he should feel better since it’s the first time he’s the one breaking up. But he’s devastated.

  
His performance at work is worse and he takes two weeks off.  
  
  
A month later, Mino’s book makes it to the bestsellers. The critics include words like “raw”, “tragic” and “unexpected”.  
  
  
  
The fifth month, Mino moves out to a bigger apartment without his flatmate -his editor forced him too so he could concentrate more on the next book.

  
Taehyun is back to his humdrum job and works regularly but the rare transformations do no longer seem like magic to him.  
  
  
The sixth month should be different yet the feelings are unchanged.

  
Mino looks every night at their pictures and tries as hard as he can to hate Taehyun but writing 500 pages in an hour is more conceivable than that. He doesn’t drink coffee or eat croissants because it makes him think about the man, just like almost every food.  
  
He starts a seafood diet.

  
Taehyun smiles sadly every time he sees something that reminds him of his ex, like a forgotten sock or croissants in the morning. Or when he thinks about him. So it makes up to three hundred random smiles in a month. It stops the moment he sees his bestseller on display.  
  
He instantly buys it even though he only reads scientific books.  
  
  
  
The seventh month, Taehyun is invited to a birthday party and wants to dismiss it but it’s his boss’.

  
He doesn’t find the will to pick anything decent until a colour among others attracts his attention; wine. It’s Mino’s sweater and it still has his strong perfume scent. He knows it will fit him -just like Mino did. He leaves it and tries to look for something else but it doesn’t leave his mind, nor his senses.

  
He walks out of his place in the sweater, a sad yet contented smile since Mino’s presence still makes him feel good, even if he has no right to call him and ask for it, because that’s all he wanted to do during those 3 months.  
  
  
  
Mino is sitting on the couch at that moment, watching another TV show he knows he will forget about the moment he starts another. His ex-flatmate interrupts his usual way of spending the evening by breaking in and turning the TV off, telling him his four truths, which all lead to a conclusion: he is becoming a loser.

  
He doesn’t want to move from his comfortable seat but accepts his friend’s succeeding-in-seducing-a-guy-tonight-at-the-club challenge.  
  
He struggles though at finding clubbing shoes because he has mainly sneakers or classy derbies. But a pair of glittering low boots he’s forgotten about comes to his sight when he opens one of the still closed boxes.

  
It’s not his but he already knows it will fit him. It’s wrong but the owner can’t say anything about it, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
The dim lights are burdening and Taehyun can’t catch up his colleague’s conversation with the loud music. He excuses himself even though he knows no one cares and walks to the bar, where he asks for three shots, fully knowing his low tolerance.

  
“You look like someone I know.” He hears a voice in his back after swallowing the drinks. A familiar voice that makes him feel warmer than his ex’s sweater. He’s afraid to turn around but does and curses.  
  
  
  
The club is too loud, crowded and dark for Mino’s taste. His friend has already found company and he needs a drink to fulfil the challenge because he wants to be anywhere but here.

  
He swallows up two whiskey glasses and decides to look around. There is a guy wearing a wine sweater -strangely similar to the one he lost- sitting alone at the bar. He can only see his back and it looks like Taehyun’s. Maybe it’s a sign, he thinks. The man filled all his thoughts and the moment he decides to turn the page, fate sends him a sign related to him. But fuck signs and fuck fate. It only brought him dark days and a broken heart, so why should he listen to them?  
  
  
_Let’s go ask him out._

  
“You look like someone I know.” It’s a lame approach but he’s in a club and the man is alone, he can’t possibly expect much. Yet he doesn’t instantly turn.

  
_That was definitely lame._

  
He’s about to speak again when the stranger finally looks in his direction. Mino goes livid and curses for not listening to the signs.  
  
  
They stay silent for a long moment, their faces able enough to express their thoughts in their own. Until Taehyun speaks.

  
“You lost weight.”

  
It’s not something to say when you haven’t seen someone in months especially when you hurt that said person. The most normal thing to do would be to greet them. But drunk and shocked Taehyun can’t think rationally.

  
“You too.”

  
If Mino’s cheekbones are more defined, Taehyun’s cheeks are gone. He looks more mature but less happy. And all this time, he thought he was the only one hurt. He wants to ask _why, why did you break up with me if you knew it would hurt you too_ , but neither the loud music nor the circumstances they’re currently in can allow him to have such conversation.  
  
  
“It’s nice to see you.” The man in the wine sweater smiles and the sight is still as beautiful as the first time he saw it.

  
“I missed you.” Mino is sober but the words have been lingering on his lips for months and wanted to be said out loud so badly.

  
The other widens his eyes. _Why would you miss me when I’ve done nothing but causing you pain?_ He could’ve asked that but he replies with a “I missed you too” instead.  
  
  
The music suddenly slows down and the distance between them nears up. The standing man asks the other if he wants to dance and the latter nods. It starts off at first but then the drunkest has his face on the other’s shoulder, resting and completely absorbing his presence, while the other has his chin on his head, letting his body remember his frame when it never forgot it.  
  
  
Later on they’re in front of Taehyun’s apartment just like the first date because Mino can’t possibly let him go home alone in his drunk state. Old habits die hard.

  
“Will you come in?”

  
This time Mino doesn’t refuse.

  
He tugs the blanket around his ex and sleeps next to him, after spending his awaked time looking at him. A sensation of giddiness in his tummy surfaces because the absurdity of the situation is just too much. But it feels right and he’s thankful to fate. Drunk Taehyun is too.

  
  
  
**Somewhere in the Olympheater.**  
  
Seunghoon fishes his hand in the bucket and takes some golden corn. Jinwoo’s head is leaning on his shoulder and he’s excited to see the latest Hunger Games. _Will Peeta and Katniss finally be back together?_ He will know in few minutes.

  
It’s already a dream to get to watch the latest human movie at the Olympheater but then again, dating the god of Mischief comes with certain privileges, like having him convince the Art God to make Earth’s movies air twice in a season.  
  
  
“Hey, how’s your little pair going on? I haven’t checked on them in so long.” Seunghoon asks before the movie starts.

  
“They recently broke up.” Jinwoo replies, taking a good mouthful of golden corn.

  
It suddenly alarms the other. He said they should follow humans’ rules out of greed and now there was a chance the god of Love would see the breakup as another rule. He’s too afraid of the answer but he has to know.

  
“Then you will break up with me?”

  
Jinwoo looks averted at him, confused by the question but Seunghoon looks so hurt it’s too unbearable to let him wait.

  
“Of course not, why would I do that?”

  
“Because maybe it’s a human rule?”

  
“No, it isn’t. Breakups are a variant factor in their world.” He reassures him but the god is still perplexed.

  
“But… doesn’t it make you sad that they’re no longer together? I mean, you wanted that Taehyun guy to believe so much in the fact that he did have a soulmate and now they’re no longer together?”

  
Jinwoo seems way too confident to his state.

  
“Breakups don’t make feelings fade away unless the persons involved are not fated. They actually make them stronger and soon enough, their longing for each other will grow hard to ignore. That breakup will make him realize how much he needs Mino in his life and that’s enough to make him acknowledge him as the only one for him.”

  
Seunghoon is amazed. It never came to his mind that Jinwoo could look pretty even when being smart. And it’s without a warning that he leans over and kisses him hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Mino wakes up, it takes him a while to understand why he’s in Taehyun’s room until he remembers the night before. He doesn’t know what to do or how to act. If he was completely conscious of his actions, the other was drunk and might have a different idea than he does. How humiliating it would be to be rejected again…  
  
  
Taehyun knocks on the door then and pushes it open. He’s all smiley and has a tray in hand with a coffee and croissants in it. This is not the face of rejection.

  
“Good morning.” He greets in that soft voice of his and again, it doesn’t sound like a rejection.  
  
  
Mino greets him back and gets into a sitting position as the other places the tray on his lap before lying in front of him, his head resting on his fisted hands. Just a natural cute pose Mino was used to months before. But it can only be normal if they’re actually together and he can’t take the question away from his mind.

  
“Are we back together?”

  
Taehyun’s eyebrows rises up and down and he suddenly stares down, avoiding the man’s eyes.

  
“If you still want me.” He sounds shy, scared, and mostly insecure. Mino wants to hug him tight and kiss him but the coffee is in the way and he can’t risk spilling warm coffee on him. That’s a promise he made to himself the first day they met.  
  
  
“Yes.” He replies and adds another “yes”, higher, followed by another and _who cares about breakfast_ , he puts the tray beside him and takes Taehyun in his arms, his face an inch away from his. “I want you more than anything in this world.”

  
“Good, because I can’t live another day without you by my side.” The man’s eyes are welling up as he throws his hands around Mino, tugging tightly on his shirt. He cries a bit, the emotion taking over him before his tears are wiped and his lips are kissed tenderly at first, then languidly, as if one of them could disappear any second. But Taehyun knows they won’t. Because Mino is the one.  
  
  
It’s almost absurd to admit it but he can’t think of any other reason for him to yearn for the man so badly and for so long. He can’t rationally justify how attached he is to his presence. And he can’t theorize how spontaneously he can act around him.

  
So maybe fate does exist. That’s the only explanation his logically built up world can accept.

  
Mino is his soulmate and he is his.


End file.
